New technologies are needed to enable the multiplexed analysis of gene expression in many samples in parallel. This would enable the generation of high-resolution maps of gene expression of the mammalian brain, as well as other complex tissues. This proposal aims to develop novel technology to enable applications of this type. It is suited to analyzing complex and dynamic biological systems, including regulatory and communication systems that operate at the cellular and multicellular level.